Warriors Cooking Challenge!
by Darkheart949
Summary: The title says it all. Warriors face off in a delicious battle for victory.
Warriors Cooking Challenge

 **So guys, this is an absolutely random story that I'm going to start. it's going to be either absolutely HORRIBLE or maybe okay. I read Empress Tansy's Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show, and oo-Rainpath-oo's Warrior Olympics. I wanted to do something like that but I'm not gonna copy (how lame would that be?) so I thought I'd do a Warriors cooking show! This is really random, okay?**

Breezepelt: Hello, world. It's Breezepelt the most handsome and perfect and charming and athletic and great and attractive and lovable tom in the world.

Cinderheart: That is the totally not conceited announcer Breezepelt. I'm one of the judges today, Cinderheart. Today on the Prey Network, we'll be starting a new series, The Warriors Cooking Challenge! Six cats will compete, they can be warriors, apprentices, deputies, or even leaders. The judges for today -me, Bluestar, and Darkstripe- will judge them. The first round is making an excellent meal fit for a Clan leader. You must include one of our random ingredients. The second round, you must make your own meal using any ingredients, but you must make TWO. The third round, you must make a dessert using one of our random ingredients. In the fourth round, you make THREE desserts. In the fifth and final round, you must make a humongous display with both food and desserts for the next Gathering. Now, let's meet our contestants, Leafpool, Firestar, Crowfeather, Brokenstar, Tawnypelt, and Willowshine.

Bluestar: Thank you Cinderheart, for saying _everything_.

Cinderheart: Just doing my job.

Darkstripe: *rolls eyes at she-cats* Okay contestants, step forward. _Now._

Contestants: *step forward*

Bluestar: Not Firestar! I already had to deal with him. What a _brat_. I would totally get rid of him, but he was part of a prophecy.

Firestar: _Hey!_

Breezepelt: So can we disqualify Firestar?

Cinderheart: No.

Bluestar, Breezepelt, and Darkstripe: *groan*

Brokenstar: Can just tell us what we have to make now?

Breezepelt: Okay, geez. How impatient are you?

Brokenstar: *growls*

Breezepelt: Today's random ingredients are daisy leaves, jalapeñoes(which are some crazy Twoleg food), juniper berries, and… What even _is that?_

Darkstripe: It's eagle meat.

Breezepelt: Okay. Whatever. Cats, you have 45 minutes whip up a masterpiece using at least one of these ingredients. Ready, set, _go!_

No one moves.

Breezepelt: I said _go!_

Leafpool: Oh. I didn't hear you.

Breezepelt: GO!

All contestants race to their kitchens.

Firestar: Hmm… I don't know what to cook. Sandstorm always does the cooking.

Tawnypelt: Heheheh. I know exactly what to do. I'm going to make a sandwich with eagle meat inside, roasted jalapeñoes, and a spring of catmint on top!

Leafpool: Yay! So many herb options. Hmmm. I'm going to make a salad with daisy leaves, jalapeñoes, catmint, and eagle meat. Oh! And I've _got_ to put juniper berries on top.

Brokenstar: I'm going to make a Jalapeño and eagle meat dish. YUM.

Crowfeather: Eh. I don't really care about this stupid contest. I guess I could make a eagle meat casserole.

Willowshine: I need to incorporate herbs into my dish… Maybe I could make a lasagna with daisy leaves, juniper berries, and watermint. And to make it extra tasty, I can add a little bit of catmint!

Firestar: I know what to make now! And I'm not telling.

40 minutes later…

Breezepelt: Contestants, you only have 5 minutes left!

Leafpool: I knew I was smart to choose a salad. It takes just ten minutes to prepare.

Tawnypelt: Quick! Fry the sandwich. FRY THE SANDWICH!

Brokenstar: Just arrange it…

Crowfeather: *files claws* I totally nailed that casserole.

Willowshine: COOL DOWN, YOU STUPID LASAGNA! I NEED TO ADD THE CATMINT!

Firestar: That was easy.

Breezepelt: EVERYONE STOP!

All the cats freeze.

Breezepelt: *places Leafpool's dish in front of judges* Leafpool, tell us about your dish.

Leafpool: Well, I didn't want to overdo it, so I made a simple salad with daisy leaves, jalapeñoes, eagle meat, and, of course, catmint.

Cinderheart: Well. Well, well, well. You decided to play it _safe_. By going _plain_. When I heard salad, I was slightly disappointed.I wanted to give it a chance. Sadly, this salad is just too lame. The jalapeñoes did give it a good kick, though.

Bluestar: I hate salads.

Darkstripe: IT'S NOT EVIL ENOUGH!

Breezepelt: Crowfeather. What do you have?

Crowfeather: It's an eagle meat casserole.

Bluestar: OMSC! THIS IS AMAZING!

Darkstripe: It's not very evil… But it's pretty good.

Cinderheart: WOW! I _NEED_ THIS RECIPE!

Breezepelt: Brokenstar, whaddaya got?

Brokenstar: It's eagle meat, and I cooked it with jalapeñoes to get the spicy flavor into it.

Cinderheart: Spicy, but delicious!

Bluestar: I don't want to compliment a villain… But good job.

Darkstripe: VERY EVIL! Ten out of ten.

Breezepelt: That's not how we're rating, but whateves. Tawnypelt?

Tawnypelt: A delicious fried eagle meat sandwich with jalapeñoes.

Bluestar: OMSC THIS IS GREAT, TOO!

Cinderheart: THIS IS DELICIOUS!

Darkstripe: Why do she-cats always talk in caps? Oh, and the dish is great.

Breezepelt: Willowshine?

Willowshine: This is a lasagna with lots of different herbs.

Darkstripe: Wow. Herbs can taste good?

Cinderheart: This is pretty good.

Bluestar: I'm with the other two.

Breezepelt: Firestar, you're up.

Firestar: Here I have sprig of catmint and two daisy leaves.

Bluestar: I'm not even going to eat this.

Cinderheart and Darkstripe: Me neither.

Breezepelt: Okay contestants, go into the waiting room so the judges can talk.

5 minutes later…

Breezepelt: Come on out, contestants.

Contestants come out.

Breezepelt: We asked you to make a meal fit for a clan leader. Four of you nailed it. Two of you made a big mistake. But one of you made the bigger one. No one puts a few herbs on a plate in Warriors Cooking Challenge.

Breezepelt: *takes a deep breath* Firestar, you're done in the Warriors Cooking Challenge.

Firestar, Bluestar, and Darkstripe: WOOHOO!

Firestar walks out happily.

Breezepelt: Thanks for playing. Round Two will be coming out soon!

 **What do you guys think? And what do you think each cat should make for round two?**

 **I'm really excited to write the next chapter, this is** _ **super**_ **fun!**


End file.
